Story of PXD Kingdom
by MayuYuuki Hatsune Zura Chii
Summary: Di Kerajaan PXD Hiduplah pangeran Lenka yang sedang mencari istri. akhirnya ia menemukan istri dan memiliki anak bagaimana kisahnya? lihat saja special pxd birthday !


Yo minna~

Zura mau buat cerita yang terinspirasi dari cerita temen Zura tentang pXd

Special Ultah pXd yang pertama. 14 Februari 2013 :3

HBD PXD :3

**Story of PXD Kingdom**

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid 1,2,3 **

**.**

**© Yamaha Corp. – Crypton Media Future**

**.**

**.**

**Character : - Lenka Kagamine : Raja**

**- Miku Hatsune : Ratu**

**- Rin Kagamine : Ibu Suri **

**- Teto Kasane : Putri **

**- Taito Shion : Servant**

**- Gumi Megpoid : Maid**

**- Rinto Kagamine : Menteri **

**- Len Kagamine : Istrinya Menteri (?)**

**.**

**Rated : K+ / T**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, Family**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! : Garing, abal, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll  
.**

**.**

"**IA Hatsune Zura Chii Len"**

**.**

**.**

"**Don't Like? Don't Flame!"**

**.**

**.**

Disuatu pagi yang sedang dilanda badai ctar membahana(?) di kerajaan PXD sang pangeran Lenka (dulu masih pangeran) sedang berbicara 15 mata (?) (alien apa?) dengan Ibunya, Rin Kagamine..  
"Pangeran Lenka, Umurmu sudah 17 tahun! Kau harus memikirkan untuk berumah tangga!" Kata sang Ratu (dulu masih jadi ratu) sambil meminum secangkir tehnya  
"Tapi bu.. aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu dulu…" Kata pangeran Lenka sambil membaca komik "Pudding in Love" buatan Shinozuka Hiromu (halah…)  
"Lalu apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Tanya sang Ratu  
"Aku sedang memikirkan lanjutan komik "Chibi Fairy" vol 6! Kapan terbitnya ya bu!" Kata Lenka matanya sudah seperti anak anjing yang minta makanan  
"Lenka.. sudah Ibu bilang untuk tidak membaca komik cewek dan memanjangkan rambutmu itu!" Kata Ratu sambil memarahi Lenka yang sedang asyik membaca komik  
"Hah.. sepertinya Ibu memang harus mengadakan sayembara" Sang Ratu menarik nafas panjang  
"Sayembara apa bu?"Tanya Lenka innocent mode on  
"Sayembara makan kerupuk!" Kata sang Ratu menunjukan muka meme "You don't Say"

Sayembara pun dilakukan dihalaman kerajaan..  
semua gadis di kerajaan PXD sudah berkumpul untuk mengikuti sayembara "Lenka sedang galau mau cari istri"

Semua gadis sedang membicarakan "KECANTIKAN" Lenka sebagai seorang pangeran

"Uh… sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengikuti sayembara ini.. tapi Ibuku memaksa" Kata salah satu gadis

"Iyah! Kalau aku menikah dengan pangeran Lenka ntar aku dikira Yuri lagi"Lanjut gadis yang lain. Mereka tidak ingin menikah dengan pangeran Lenka karena mereka punya satu alasan, mereka takut dibilang "Yuri" karena pangeran Lenka tidak se-tampan pangeran biasanya melainkah ia "Cantik" –w-a

"Ehem.. baik semuanya harap tenang" Kata Zura selaku pembawa acara di sayembara tersebut

"Baiklah kita akan mencari gadis pujaan pangeran Lenka yang akan dijadikan istri. Yang bersedia harap maju kedepan"

Semua gadis mundur 10 langkah kebelakang kecuali satu gadis berambut panjang berwarna hijau tosca lembut

"Yak.. sepertinya kita sudah menemukan gadis yang beruntung! Selamat nona anda akan menikah dengan pangeran Lenka!"Kata Zura memberi tepuk tangan yang (tidak) diikuti dengan tapuk tangan orang-orang lain disana  
Gadis berambut tosca itu masih 'cengo' ditempat sementara maid-maid dan servant-servant kerajaan menggendong gadis itu yang masih tetap 'cengo' ke pangeran Lenka  
"Uwah.. moe-nya!"Kata pangeran Lenka  
"Ano.. maksutnya? Saya jadi istri anda?" Tanya gadis berambut tosca itu yang masih saja ber-'cengo'-ria  
"Tentu saja putriku~"Kata Pangeran Lenka mencium tangan gadis tersebut  
"Tapi.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengikuti sayembara ini. Aku hanya sedang mencari kucingku yang lari disini"Ujar gadis itu. Sementara pangeran Lenka malah ketularan ber-'cengo'-ria  
"Ah sudahlah! Lenka kamu akan menikah dengan gadis ini"Kata sang Ratu menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis berambut tosca itu "Siapa namamu?"Tanya sang Ratu  
"Ah.. saya Miku, Hatsune Miku yang mulia"Kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Miku menunduk memberi tanda hormat  
"Ohohohoh sudahlah.. kau kan akan menjadi menantuku… jadi jangan seperti itu" Kata sang Ratu tertawa hambar (kalo hambar kasih garam aja –w-)

Walaupun Miku tidak bermaksud untuk mengikuti sayembara tersebut namun Miku dan Pangeran Lenka akhirnya menikah. Pangeran Lenka akhirnya diangkat menjadi Raja di kerajaan PXD

1 tahun kemudian Ratu baru PXD yaitu Miku sedang bersusah payah untuk melahirkan penerus kerajaan didalam kamarnya yang dibantu oleh dukun beranak paling pprofesional di kerajaan PXD  
Sementara Sang Raja, Lenka sedang kebingungan karena khawatir dengan istrinya Miku  
Ia tak berhenti mondar-mandir didepan pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka  
"Uh…"Dukun beranak yang berambut coklat pendek itu mengelap dahinya yang penuh keringat  
"Ah.. bagaimana istri saya mbah?" Tanya Lenka yang menunjukan muka khawatirnya  
"mbahmu peyang! Gue masih muda woi! Uhmm istri anda?"Kata Dukun beranak itu yang bernama Meiko  
"Iyah deh mbak… gimana istri saya apa dia dan anak saya selamat?"Tanya Lenka  
"Ha? Gue barusan makan nasi padang sambelnya pedes nih makanya gue keringetan!"Kata Meiko masih saja mengelap keringatnya  
"Lho terus istri saya gimana?" Tanya Lenka lagi, sampai-sampai Meiko berpikir 'Nih orang Kepo buanget seeh?!'  
"Istrimu sudah melahirkan sejak 3 jam yang lalu"Kata Meiko bersiap-siap untuk pulang  
"Oh syukurlah.. anak saya cewek apa cowok?" lagi-lagi Lenka bertanya  
"kagak tau gue gak liat! Sono liat ndri!"Kata Meiko langsung pulang. Sementara Lenka masuk kekamar  
"Sayang~ Gimana anak kita~?"Tanya Lenka (disini Lenka kepo banget yah)  
"Hiks.. anak kita…"Miku malah menangis  
"Lho anak kita kenapa?!"Lenka panik  
"Anak kita kenapa rambutny merah?! Bukannya ijo apa kuning?!"Miku masih menangis  
"Sepertinya ini pernah kejadian di fanfic zura yang KaiMikRinLen" Kata Lenka yang disogok Zura buat promosi #plak  
"Kamu selingkuh sama kepala pelayan kita si Ted itu yah?" Tanya Lenka  
"Huwaaa! Tentu saja tidak.. !" Tegas Miku  
"Uhmm sudahlah syukuri saja anak ini"Kata Lenka yang sedang melihat rambut anaknya lalu iaa berpikir 'ini istri gue makan apa pas hamil kenapa rambut anak gue jadi kruwel-kruwel kayak cacing kepanasan gini?'  
"Ah.. anak ini mau dinamai siapa?" Tanya Miku yang sedang menimang-nimang bayinya  
"Karena rambutnya merah kayak kepala pelayan kita si Ted itu jadi dia kita namai Teto"Kata Lenka tersenyum mesum(?)  
"Oke baiklah…"

"Ohoho Selamat anda sudah menjadi ayah"Kata menteri pemasaran jeruk PXD yaitu Rinto memberi selamat kepada Raja Lenka  
"Hahaha terima kasih"Kata Lenka  
"Oho~ bagaimana rasanya menjadi ayah?"Tanya istri menteri Rinto itu yaitu Len  
"Senang sekali, Kapan kalian akan mempunyai anak?"Tanya Lenka kepada Len dan Rinto  
"Sedang proses"Jawab Rinto malu-malu

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berbincang-bincang tiba-tiba datang gadis berambut Hijau

"Selamat siang.."Gadis berambut hijau itu mengucapkan salam kepada orang-orang yang ada disana  
"Selamat siang. Maaf anda siapa ya?" Tanya Miku mendekati gadis berambut hijau itu  
"saya Gumi, Megpoid Gumi yang mulia…"Gadis yang bernama Gumi itu menunduk memberi tanda hormat  
"Ah.. maaf Gumi-chan ada keperluan apa datang kesini?"Tanya Miku  
"Apakah saya bisa mendapat pekerjaan disini? Kerja apapun boleh"Katanya sambil tersenyum manis  
"Uhmmm… tadi disini sudah ada 17999 Servant dan 28919 Maid"Kata Lenka  
"Tolonglah yang mulia saya sedang mencari kerja. Saya akan terima pekerjaan apapun!"Kata Gumi merengek-rengek  
"Uhmmm.. apakah kamu bisa mengurus bayi?"Tanya Miku  
"Tentu saya bisa mengurus bayi"Kata Gumi bersemangat  
"Oke.. kamu saya tugaskan untuk mengurus bayi"Kata Miku  
"Huwaaa terima kasih yang mulia"Kata Gumi menangis terharu  
"Tapi syarat bekerja disini adalah.. tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada sesama pekerja disini.. paham?"Kata Lenka  
"Iyah yang mulia, saya mengerti"Kata Gumi. Miku memberikan Teto ke Gumi  
"Uwaah ini putri penerus kerajaan yah? Kawaii~"Kata Gumi gemas melihat putri Teto yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tiba-tiba datang Ibu suri, Rin Kagamine  
"Ohohoho putraku sayang~ lama tak berjumpa"Kata Ibu suri itu mencium kepala anaknya yaitu Lenka  
"Ibu apa-apaan sih! Aku kan sudah punya anak kok masih saja diperlakukan kayak anak kecil?" Kata Lenka malu  
"Biarlah.. dimana cucu Ibu hmm?"Kata Ibu Suri itu melihat-lihat kesekitar untuk mencari sang putri Teto  
"Lhoh? Kok cucu ku ada di kamu? Siapa kamu?"Tanya Ibu Suri itu ke Gumi. Miku yang melihat Gumi gugup untuk berbicara akhirnya mengenalkann Gumi ke Ibu mertuanya  
"Ini Gumi mulai hari ini dia akan bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak disini"Kata Miku tersenyum  
"Lho? Kan ibu sudah bilang. Hari ini Ibu bawakan pengasuh anak untuk putri Teto"Kata Ibu Suri itu  
"Ehmm maaf Bu.. tapi dia merengek untuk bekerja disini"Kata Miku meminta maaf kepada mertuanya  
"Baiklah tidaak apa. Dua pengasuh bayi itu lebih baik"Kata Ibu suri itu menirukan salah satu iklan program kb *plak  
"Dimana pengasuh anak itu Bu?"Tanya Lenka  
"Sebentar Ibu panggilkan.. Taito~"Panggil Ibu Suri. Tiba-tiba hawa diruangan itu terasa menakutkan aura-aura aneh bermunculan. Dan sang pengasuh anak itu pun masuk. Orang yang berambut ungu salah satu matanya ditutupi perban.  
"Engh.. Sayang sepertinya aku tidak berpikiran anak kita diasuh orang mengerikan seperti itu"Bisik Lenka ke telinga Miku. Miku hanya mengangguk pelan  
"Ohoho Bagaimana? Walaupun dia cowok tapi dia pasti akan menjaga putri Teto dengan aman"Kata Ibu Suri tersenyum-senyum. Miku dan Lenka berpikir bahwa orang ini jauh dari kata "AMAN"  
"Ngh.. jadi kamu a-akan be-be-bekerja di-sini?"Tanya Lenka Gugup  
"Tentu sajaaa~!"Orang yang mengerikan itu sekejap berubah mencari orang yang ceria.  
"Ha? Kok anda tidak mempunyai aura tadi?"Tanya Lenka Cengo  
"Ohoho saya memang seperti itu~"Kata Taito ceria  
"Jadi.. apa keahlian mu?"Tanya Lenka ke Taito  
"Saya tidak bisa menahan ketawa selama lima menit. Jadi sebelum lima menit saya pasti akan tertawa hahhahahahaha"Tawa Taito  
"Uhmm baiklah kamu bisa menjaga anak kan?"Tanya Miku  
"Tentu saja.. apalagi untuk anak Raja dan Ratu saya akan kerahkan semua tenaga saya untuk menjaga putri Teto"Taito menunduk  
"Oh baiklah.. syarat bekerja disini adalah tidak boleh jatuh cinta sesama pekerja lain disini oke?"Kata Miku memberikan syarat  
"Baiklah yang mulia…"jawab Taito  
"Kamu akan bekerja dengan Gumi-chan"Miku memperkenalkan Gumi ke Taito  
Gumi dan Taito tidak berhenti saling bertatapan… apakah mereka….. ?

**-To Be Continued-**

Zura's POV

Ohohoho bagaimana ceritanya? Garing banget yah… okeh Zura akan memperkenalkan character asli dari cerita ni.

Lenka K : As_ Gi_ (cewek)  
Miku H : Zura (tidak diketahui) XD  
Rin K : Aq_ Za_ Sh_ (cewek)  
Teto K : So_ Kh_ (cewek)  
Taito S : Kh_ Na_ (cewek)  
Gumi M : Fa_ Sa_ Sh_ (cewek)  
Rinto K : Iv_ Ad_ (cowok)  
Len K : Al_ Au_ (cowok)

Haha semuanya adalah anggota PXD kecuali ibu surinya XDD  
entah kenapa Zura seneng banget buat cerita Miku melahirkan? OwO  
waktu fanfic KaiMikRinLen juga gitu OwO  
padahal Miku itu Zura di PXD OwO  
Halah sudahlah…  
Zura tunggu Riview dari kalian jangan review kepedesan yaaa~~  
ssampai jumpa di chapter 2!  
Jaaa~~!

_**_RIVIEW PLEASEEEE!_**_


End file.
